thevaloruhcfandomcom-20200214-history
Valor Ultra Hardcore
UHC UHC is a gamemode created by Guude and the group Mindcrack. It has then been popularized and evolved into a more complex game. You must use golden apples and potions to regenerate health, and then a fight until there is one man standing. There is usually about 24 players in a UHC, but this could range from 14-30 or more. Valor UHC Valor UHC is a Ultra Hardcore group established June 2017. The group currently contains 36 players, and about half regularly expect to participate in UHCs. The group is free and open to join to anyone, but we are cautious on what kind of person you are and your content you put out. Valor UHC Recording and Upload schedule Valor UHC seasons are recorded all in one sitting, each episode is 20 minutes and is uploaded every other day and everyone's perspective is uploaded around the times of 12pm to 2pm PST. The series so far has 3 seasons, all together combine for 19 episodes. Series Overview Staff and Server Host Valor UHC Organizers * ZakattackYT & Ifigs14 (S1-2) * ZakattackYT & PotteryTNT (S.3) * ZakattackYT & CheeseJamez (S.4) Valor UHC Intro creators * SquidBopHD & PotteryTNT (S1) * PotteryTNT (S3) * ShqkyUHC (S4) Server Host * Figscraft (S1-2) * PotMania (S3) * Venom UHC (S4) Gamemodes and Twist Season 1 - Vanilla FFA,CutClean, improved apple drops (40%),Timber,'''No clean up, God apples enabled, no border shrink, horses on and '''nether on with portal trapping allowed. Season 2 - Vanilla To2, CutClean, Timber, No Cleanups, God apples disabled, no border shrink (1000x1000) horses on, Nether disabled. Season 3 - Vanilla FFA*, Truelove, CutClean, Timber, No Cleanups, Longshot, 'God apples disabled, no border shrink ('1500x1500), horses on, Nether disabled. Season 4 - Vanilla FFA, CutClean, BestPVE, horses off, border shrink (1500x1500) Nether disabled. *Starts out FFA and teams progressively form. Valor UHC Participants * List of former and current players in alphabetical order. Valor Trivia * Valor Group was established June 27th, 2017. * Valor UHC first premiered august 2nd, starting with episode 1 of season 1. UHC was played the day prior. * Valor UHC currently has 28 players. About 12-18 participate in UHCs, and relatively stay active. * It's been brought up that a Valor SMP server could be a thing of the future, but it most likely won't be anytime soon. * Season 2 is expected to premiere in mid august. * Season 1 only had 9 participants, but that is expected to rise nearly double that amount in season 2. ** It didn't end up doubling in the end, however did become a 14 player season. * UHCs can be determined as FFA or Teams by the number of the season. ** Odd number: FFA Even Number: Teams ** This also follows the pattern for Cube UHC and many other RR's. ** However Truelove was the scenario for season 3 * Enderdragon rush is a future scenario. * Valor UHC differentiates Official Members and Unofficial Members. There are currently 16 official members, and 3 unofficial members. Valor Conspiracy Main Article: Valor Conspiracies # SquidBopHD left Valor on September 4th, 2017. It's said that Zak was attempting to have three Valor members hack in SquidBopHD's UHC, "Flawless." However Zak claims this is not true and it would of been done anyway by the three members, who were previously not allowed to play in Valor UHC if they are in Flawless. This lead to many players leaving, such as SquidBopHD on September 4th, SaltyFish on September 4th, and DarkTrolls in September 12th. # ThunderzYT left Valor October 21st. 2017 due to inability to organize a uhc without redoing. He left and his words were impactful on three other members who left. (Including Panz: Oct 21st) (Poex: Oct 22nd) (BluDerp: Oct 22nd) # GaryMC was supposively caught xraying in Valor UHC Season 4. He could either face 1 season suspension or a permanent ban depending on if he posts his perspective or not. Eliminations Main Article:Eliminations Statistics:Ranking Table,Kills Table,And Episode Participation Main Article:Statistics Valor UHC Scoreboard Main Article:Valor Scoreboard Valor UHC Ranking Table Main Article:Ranking Table Valor UHC Kills Table Main Article:Kills Table Valor UHC Episode Participation Table Main Article:Episode Participation Table Valor UHC Winners Main Article:WInners Valor UHC player season Titles Main Articles:Season Titles Competitors who Couldn't participate/Or Won't Return Main Articles: Couldn't Participate/Won't Return __FORCETOC__ Category:UHC Category:Valor UHC Category:Statistics Category:Valor UHC Seasons Category:Main Category:Statisics Category:Season Category:Videos Category:Ongoing Series Category:Series Category:Episodes